


The Musical Stylings of Rose Tyler

by belladonna2648



Series: The Musical Universe of Rose Tyler [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonna2648/pseuds/belladonna2648
Summary: (Inspired by the songs of Billie Piper) It has been months since Rose was trapped in the parallel universe and Rose has been offered the chance to become a pop star. How will the Doctor react when he suddenly finds himself thrown into the parallel universe by the Tardis?





	1. Run That By Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or Billie Piper's songs. All lyrics and songs included in this story are Billie Piper's and can be found on either of her album's. Every chapter is the title of a Billie Piper song and the story itself is inspired by her music. This is my take on what would happen if Rose Tyler combined with Billie Piper's early career.

It had only been a few months since Rose said goodbye to the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay and she still couldn't get him out of her head. She had told him she loved him, but never got the chance to hear him say it back. She had been wallowing in her room ever since. Rose was too depressed to leave, but she could tell her sadness had also been taking a toll on the rest of her family and Mickey. They wanted to help her through this, but didn't know what to do for her anymore. Almost everything reminded her of the Doctor. 

Pete had offered her a job at Torchwood, as she did know a thing or two about aliens. However, as time went on, being there just reminded her too much of him. Memories of the Doctor and that day flooded her mind when she did walk through the doors…and it made her miss him even more. She couldn't bring herself to go there anymore and when she did, she didn't want leave. If she was meant to live the rest of her life without the Doctor, without the man she loved, she would have to find a purpose again. She just didn't know what that was.

Today was just another one of those days where she didn't want to even get out of bed…didn't see a point to it anymore. And she had been crying all day. Mickey had stopped by to try and cheer her up, but to no avail. He had always loved her and he hated to see her so sad….after all, they had remained great friends. He finally convinced her to go for chips and a pint with him down at the pub, hoping he could get her mind off of the Doctor...if he could just get her out of the house. 

He didn't tell her that it happened to be karaoke night. Bad karaoke will clear anyone's mind. Rose finally began to cheer up a bit after hearing a bad rendition of The Beatles Yellow Submarine. Mickey always knew Rose had a great voice and after 20 minutes of begging her to sing, she finally gave in just to shut him up and decided to get up on stage herself. After a few drinks, she was just tipsy enough to go along with Mickey's suggestion of Blondie's Call Me.

When Rose was finished with her song, she walked off stage to much applause. They thought she was good…who knew? One guy even asked for an encore. She just laughed and figured he's had one too many. After one more drink, Rose and Mickey had decided to call it a night and headed for the door, when an arm stopped Rose on her way out. 

"Excuse me, but you're Rose Tyler, right?" the man said. 

She had been used to people stopping her at this point, recognizing her from the news...the long-lost daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler, found at last. Once she magically appeared in this alternate universe, her and her family had to come up with a story for why they suddenly had a grown-up daughter around. Although, as it turned out, they made her story quite dramatic. According to the news, Rose had been kidnapped from the hospital by a nurse shortly after her birth and it took the police all these years to finally track her down. 

Due to Pete and Jackie's well-known status in society, they did not want the public intruding on their pain, so they asked the police to keep their loss private. All they had told others was that they lost the baby and people assumed she had died shortly after birth. This was the story they had told to the press after their daughter magically came back into their lives and Pete had Torchwood forge the documents they would need to prove it. Now, of course, everyone knew who she was.

"Ya, and who are you?" she said as she turned around to see a tall man with dark hair, in a very nice suit, hand her a business card. 

"My name is James Wilson and I'm a talent agent. I heard you singing up there and thought you have an amazing voice. Have you ever thought about pursuing a career in music?" he asked her. 

"Right! Me? Is this some kind of joke?" Rose said. 

This is just the thing she did not want to deal with tonight…someone trying to pull a joke on the famous girl with the tragic past. 

"No, this isn't a joke," the agent said, "I think you really have potential! You could be amazing!" 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Rose said laughingly. 

As she turned to leave, the agent asked her to please reconsider and take some time to think it over. She still didn't believe him, but told him she would think about it just to get this guy out of her hair. 

"Please, if you reconsider, you can reach me at the number on the card," the man said to her. 

"Ya, thanks," she said, putting the card in her pocket and pulling Mickey out the door.

A week had passed and she hadn't thought twice about the agent's offer…just brushed it off as something that would never happen to her. She had learned guitar years ago from a babysitter that used to watch over her when Jackie was at work, but she had only sang in her room when she thought no one was listening…never thinking she had anywhere near a decent voice. After all, she never thought she had any special talents or was even anyone important. Only the Doctor made her feel brilliant and he was gone now. 

Once again, she was back to being just plain old Rose Tyler…shop girl. Mickey had popped over that Friday and sarcastically asked her if she'd given a second though to the offer of being a pop star. She hadn't, but as Mickey had pointed out to her, "Come on Rose, what have you got to lose? You do have a great voice." He was right, she didn't have anything else left to lose. She had already lost the best thing in her life. Later that night and just for the hell of it, Rose decided to do some internet research on this guy to see if he was the real deal. He was…and he represented a long list of celebrities as well. 

"Huh, I guess he is real…" she thought. Mickey told her to go for it, but maybe she'd already have enough heartbreak for one lifetime already. What if she was a flop? But then again, her life sucked already so what did she have to lose. She didn't know how she could feel worse. Maybe she'd call him and at least hear him out. "Ya right," she thought, "Fat lot of good I'll be! I'm nothing special!" She couldn't believe she was actually considering it. Defender of the earth by day, pop star by night…ya right! She fought with herself back and forth all night. "Well, what else have I got?" she thought. She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

It was been six months later and things had moved very fast. Rose was now working on her first album of a 3 album contract with Virgin Records and it was harder than she thought, but it had gotten her mind off things for a while. That is until she had to come up with the songs for the album…almost all of her songs were about the Doctor and not all of them were kind. 

Her first hit single titled "Run That By Me" had been written during a period when she began to blame the Doctor for losing her and tried to convince herself that he had seen this coming…that she was the only one taking the fall. She thought that if only he had warned her, maybe they would still be together. She tried to convince herself that it was his fault, but she knew that wasn't true. The universe just did not want them to be happy.

Although the album had not been finished yet, the first single had already been rush-released and had topped the charts immediately. Her record company had wanted to hire a songwriter and have Rose sing songs pre-written for her, but she put her foot down. Little did anyone know that Rose actually had some experience writing music. Her ex-boyfriend Jimmy Stone had been a musician before ending up in prison and Rose used to love watching him play guitar and write songs during their brief time living together. 

When he was in a really good mood, he would teach Rose…taking some phrases she had written in her journal and turning them into a song. That was one of the only good things that Jimmy had ever given her. During her time traveling with the Doctor, Rose would sit in her room and write at night while the Doctor thought she was sleeping. To her, song writing was her form of therapy and her songs were like a diary…letting no one else in on her personal time. 

During her first couple of nights on the Tardis, Rose was still adjusting to the idea of traveling all of time and space and having a difficult time. It was the first night spent on the Tardis after almost dying with the Doctor in Victorian Cardiff and Rose was having a particularly difficult night. A brand new white acoustic guitar with pink roses painted on the back had appeared in her room…a gift from the Tardis. 

Now that she was being given the chance, this was her time to prove to people that she wasn't just a shop girl. She might be new to the music industry, but she would be damned if she sang someone else's songs. Even though her album had not been released yet, the many appearances that her record company had her going to told her that she was actually a hit and Rose began to think that maybe she could make this life here work after all.


	2. Day and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It just ain't the same when you're away...you were my inspiration." ~ Billie Piper

The Doctor and Martha had just landed in London. After finally defeating the Family of Blood, Martha asked the Doctor to take her home to visit her family. Those months spent watching after the human Doctor had taken their toll and she had needed a break. He had gone and fallen in love with another human…and it wasn't her. Her heart was crushed. Although, she discovered just how much he did actually love Rose during those months.

She could tell that this human version of him loved Joan, but despite all of that, Rose kept bleeding through his memories. His memories as a Time Lord had been erased and his entire biology rewritten, but Rose was still there…seeping into his dreams. When he woke, he thought of his dream girl. It seemed nothing could take Rose away from him and knowing that the Doctor was capable of that kind of love for any other being made her love him even more. He just couldn't return the sentiment.

The Doctor needed some down time afterwards as well. He dropped Martha off with her family and promised he would be back for her in a few days. They both knew they needed time away. The Doctor returned to his Tardis, but instead of taking off immediately, he decided to take a walk through the corridors and found himself standing in front of a door that he had been avoiding for some time now. The door was the same metal as the rest of the Tardis, except there was an imprint of a pink rose etched into the door.

Pink being one of Rose's favorite colors, she had asked the Tardis to change the image on the door from the red rose she initially found. The Doctor sighed and then lightly pressed the hand plate where a door knob would usually be. This being the Tardis, nothing was usual. The door opened, but the Doctor could not bring himself to step inside. It hurt too much to be in her room without her there.

Rose's room on the Tardis was an exact replica of her room from home and it had helped to ease her transition into life with the Doctor…light purple walls and dark purple carpeting with a fuzzy, burgundy headboard and pink and purple sheets on the bed. There were even pink curtains hanging in front of a fake window the Tardis had added with lighting to make it look like daylight. Looking around her room, the Doctor smiled.

It was still filled with the same mess that Rose had left the last time she was here. The Doctor could never bring himself to delete her room. He rested his head against the doorframe…he really missed her. Martha had been great, but she wasn't Rose. Wanting to be reminded of the happier times they had together, he turned and headed back for the control room…the door to Rose's room closing automatically behind him.

The Doctor set the coordinates for New Earth…the first place he had taken Rose in this body. He hoped somehow this would make him feel reconnected to her memory. However, it seemed the Tardis had other plans. As the Doctor flipped the final switch, there was an explosion and a crash…then the entire Tardis went dark. She was dead…again. "No, no, no, no!" the Doctor screamed.

He ran around the console frantically, flipping any switch and pulling any lever he could get his hands on. There was nothing. He collapsed in the captain's chair, running both hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do…and he really didn't like that feeling. He got up and began pacing around the console, until he noticed light coming through the windows of the Tardis. Well, he couldn't be in the silent realm because that would be pitch black…so he must have landed somewhere.

"That's it!" he yelled as a thought dawned on him. The last time the Tardis was dead like this, they had landed in the parallel world for the first time with Rose and Mickey. He had discovered one light still glowing under the grate flooring that he used to bring the Tardis back to life and fly them home. He pulled up the grating of the floor beneath him and hopped down in hopes of finding the same power source.

There it was…a green glowing light coming from in front of him. He had a way back. It seemed he had at least 24 hours for the power source to fully recharge, so he had some time to kill. The Doctor left the Tardis to venture out and see just where she had landed him this time. "What?!" he yelled as he stepped out the door and looked around. He seemed to have landed in an alleyway in London…with zeppelins?! He froze as he realized what that meant. Rose was here. He started walking.

As the Doctor walked down the crowded street, hands in his pockets, all thoughts kept drifting to Rose…the last time he had been here in this universe…and the tears they both cried. He thought his world was over when her hands slipped from the lever and she began flying into the void, but his hearts shattered even more when the connection was lost before he could say those three little words to her…his Rose.

He never thought he would be able to see her again, and yet somehow, the Tardis brought him here. He determined that there must have been a small gap in the universe in order for the Tardis to get through. There was no other way. What would he even say to her? He knew he was getting a second chance…he had to see her.  Just at that moment, he walked past a music shop where there were televisions in the shop window playing the latest music videos. He was barely past the window when he heard a reporter speaking on the TV.

"And welcome to the show everyone! We are chatting this hour with pop star Rose Tyler!"

He froze, turning to look at the screen. Did he really just hear her name?! "What?! Pop star?" he thought. How did that happen? When he spoke to her that horrible day, she said she was working for Torchwood…how did she go from Torchwood to pop star? His mind immediately wandered back to their time together in the Tardis, looking for any hint that made sense and then it dawned on him. He never told Rose, but he knew she used to sing alone in her room at night.

He had always thought she had a lovely voice, so the Tardis would always amplify her voice for him…usually playing a cover of some classic rock song. Now he was looking at her on a television screen…more beautiful than ever. She was sitting on a couch facing the reporter with her tanned legs crossed…wearing a short, black sleeveless dress, black stiletto heels and her long blond hair curled and draped over her left shoulder. He suddenly focused on the chain around her neck…the Tardis key he gave her. She was wearing it as a necklace. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't pull his eyes from her.

"And welcome to the show everyone! We are chatting this hour with pop star Rose Tyler!" a reporter said as she held up a copy of Rose's album.

"So Rose, this new song of yours is your second single released off of your debut album and it's really making a splash…tell me what your inspiration was?" the reporter asked.

"Well honestly," she said with a half-hearted smile, "I had been with this wonderful man for a few years, traveling together…and one day, it was just over. It uh…took me a while to accept it..." Rose said sadly, grabbing the key around neck.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said the reporter, "but I have to ask…anyone we know? A fellow celebrity?"

Rose smiled, "No, no one you'd know…but he was…fantastic."

"So can you tell us then…what did this fantastic man do for a living?" the reporter asked.

"Well," Rose thought as she smiled, "he was…a doctor."

"Wow, a doctor" the reporter commented, "but tell me Rose, is there any other new man in your life these days?"

Rose smiled again, trying to keep from crying, as she always did when people asked these types of questions, "No one new, they'd have a lot to live up to!"

"Well, I'm sure there are a few men out there that will be working very hard to gain your attention now! And I hear you are a busy woman these days. You begin filming another music video in a few days and then you have a show coming up soon as well?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, I'll begin filming the video for my next single on June 6th and then on June 9th, I'll be performing in a music festival down in Hyde Park." Rose stated.

"That's wonderful…I know I can't wait for that! And now, for her latest video making a huge splash on the charts, here's "Day and Night" from Rose Tyler." introduced the reporter.

A lump formed in the Doctor's throat, then the music started and Rose appeared on the screen.

_"It just ain't the same when you're away…you were my inspiration. I'm hanging on to every word you say cause you were my motivation. You make me feel so right, every day and night."_  

"Blimey," he said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. She looked fantastic. He always knew she was beautiful, but this was something new…skin-tight black leather pants, a red leather top baring her midriff, and black makeup around her eyes. The surroundings in the video looked to be a warehouse of some kind posing as a club. He understood that it was a dance song, but did she have to be dancing with so many guys though? He didn't like them touching his Rose so much. That jealous feeling started to rise in his stomach as thoughts began to drift to him and Rose dancing around the console of the Tardis and he missed that. All other thoughts left his head as the lyrics of the song began to sink in.

_"I need you tonight, but you're not around. I need to hear your voice baby. Something feels strange, there's not a single sound. I wish you were at my door babe. You make me feel so right, every day and night. Cause the only time I think of you, is every day and all night through. Whenever I breathe, you're on my mind…every day and night. All of the day, all of the night. You do the things that make me feel so right. My shining star, my guiding light…and that's the day and night, babe."_

With a thrust of her hips, the video ended and the Doctor stood frozen…he was stunned. He knew she could sing, but he didn't know that she could dance…like that. She looked incredible and seemed so confident.

"Um, that was…blimey!" he gulped. He had to admit, he didn't know she had that in her…but he was glad she did. As he thought about the words of Rose's song, he knew that she still loved him and missed him. That was proof enough and all the motivation he needed.

The Doctor was suddenly distracted as he saw a reflection in the window of a large screen on the front of the building behind him. As he turned around, he saw an advertisement flashing on the screen for Rose Tyler's debut album. He walked into the music store and up to the girl that looked like she was almost sleeping behind the register.

"Excuse me, where can I find Rose Tyler's album?" he asked her.

She didn't speak, just merely looked up at him like he was interrupting something important and pointed to the section directly behind him. After a few seconds of searching, he came across her album and couldn't help but stare at her face on the cover…then he noticed the title of the album, 'Bad Wolf'. He smiled and walked to the register to check out. Now, he just had to find her.

"Wait," he said to himself, "today's June 6th, so that means that interview was taped previously. Rose is filming a video today. Ugh, but where?"

Then he stopped. One heart leapt with hope at the thought of seeing her again, the other sunk in his chest. He didn't know what to do. She seemed well in her new life…maybe she would be better off without him. Maybe seeing each other again would be too painful for both of them. But then again, the Tardis brought him here for a reason. Maybe that reason was to get Rose back. He immediately thought of the few people that might tell him where she is, but how would they react to him being here? He knew he would have to face them sooner or later, so he set off to the Tyler Mansion.

"I really hope Jackie isn't in the slapping mood today." the Doctor said to himself, rubbing his cheek. "That really hurt!"


	3. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the first to ever really kiss me. You're the first to ever break my heart. Now I know in my life there'll be others, but you will always be my first love. You're first love is someone that you never forget." ~ Billie Piper

It was a couple nights before the shoot for Rose's new music video and she wasn't sleeping. She hadn't slept very well at all since she landed in the parallel universe…she was so used to the noise of the Tardis singing her to sleep, but this house was too quite. These last couple of nights had been exceptionally difficult with Pete, Jackie and Tony out on vacation, so she had asked Mickey to come stay at the house with her. She was too scared to live alone since being left, which is why she continued to live with her family, so at least having Mickey there was a comfort.

When Mickey wasn't working at Torchwood, he was there with Rose. When she woke in the middle of the night and realized where she was once more, she became depressed all over again. It wasn't just the person she loved that was gone, but what he had given her as well…all of time and space. She would think back to her conversations with Sarah Jane Smith and remember how long it had taken her to cope with life after the Doctor.

She remembered the words that Sarah Jane had said to the Doctor, _"_ You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next. No, with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

Although Mickey and her family had tried to help all they could, sometimes Rose wished Sarah Jane were here for her now…only she could fully understand. Her new music career had been a huge distraction from the pain of loss…until lately.  These last few months had been getting easier for Rose, but these last couple of nights had been filled with nothing but dreams of the Doctor. Dreams of the Doctor calling out to Rose, telling her he was coming…then waking up thinking she was hearing the sound of the Tardis materializing. The hardest part was knowing that this time, he couldn't come back for her. This night, Rose had been tossing and turning constantly. Any amount of sleep she did get was small and she finally gave in around 4 am.

Rose got out of bed and walked down to the music room that Pete had added for her after she was signed…she found that playing music helped calm her down. It was a large room in the back of the house that had been completely redone and now didn't even match the rest of the house. The walls had been repainted in a silver grey, almost metallic color and dark hardwood floors had been installed in place of carpeting. She picked up a vintage Gibson Acoustic guitar that Mickey had given her as a gift to get her started and sat down in the middle of a black leather sofa. Looking at the guitar, she couldn't help but think of how wonderfully patient Mickey had been all these months.

He was her best friend now, but she knew it must still be very hard on him to watch her moping over the Doctor when once he had been the one that she loved. Rose knew that Mickey had always been jealous of her relationship with the Doctor. After all, it was because of him that they're relationship had ended and she wondered if in Mickey's mind that him and Rose might still be together, had she not met the Doctor.

They had been through a lot in the last few years, but Mickey knew that he would rather have Rose in his life as his best friend then not have her in his life at all. He knew how much she was hurting over losing the Doctor and despite his feelings, he understood. Feeling grateful for all he had done for her, Rose began to play a song that she had written recently about him. _"You say that's it's better loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. Try to sell it to this heart of mine._

_"They say it's gonna take time. I think I've cried about a million tears, I've done a lot of living in a few short years. I've gotten it on with someone new, still I can't forget you. You're the first to ever really kiss me. You're the first to ever break my heart. Now I know in my life there'll be others, but you will always be my first love. You're first love is someone that you never forget."_ As Rose finished, she heard a sigh and looked up to see Mickey standing in the doorway.

"Well, it's not exactly warm and fuzzy, but I'll take it. Thanks Rose," he said to her and she smiled back.

Rose hadn't realized that she had woken him, but she was glad he was there just the same.Mickey walked over to Rose with two cups of tea and sat next to her on the sofa, handing one cup to her.

"Not sleeping again?" Mickey asked her.

"No, just can't clear my head…" Rose lied.

Mickey knew that she was dreaming about the Doctor…he could hear her talking in her sleep through the wall of his guest room.

"Rose, it's ok…I get it." he said as he put his arm around her in a hug.

"Thanks. I thought things were getting better, but lately I keep dreaming about him. He's calling to me Mickey, telling me he's coming back…like he did after we were first trapped here. I know he can't though…" Rose confessed.

"I'm so sorry for all this Mickey…you've been so great this whole time and I know hearing about the Doctor all the time can't be easy on you. " said Rose.

"Rose, I'm always here for you…no matter what…" Mickey said attempting to comfort her.

Trying to get her mind off of things, Mickey changed the subject to the music video that would be filmed at the Tyler Mansion in the next couple of days. The mansion was large, perfect, and free of charge. A crew had already been to the house a few days previously to set up for the music video…moveable walls and raised dance floors had been brought in, as well as an abundance of lighting and fake windows to hang around the room. Rose and Mickey were actually sitting in the middle of what would soon be the video set.

"So what time is everyone coming tomorrow?" Mickey asked.

"Ugh, I almost forgot about that! Everyone will be here at 8 am for dress rehearsal."

Rose moaned, throwing her head back against the sofa.

"Maybe you should try to get some more sleep before everyone gets here then." Mickey said.

"Ya, suppose your right," Rose said as she got up from the sofa, "and thanks for listening…helped a lot."

"Anytime…" Mickey said with a smile.

Rose took her guitar with her and headed back up to her room…attempting to get a few more hours of sleep before the long days ahead of her.  Rose was able to make it through a long day of rehearsals the following day, but knew she would need to call it an early night as soon as everyone was gone home. Even though she was able to fit in a few more hours of sleep, the tossing and turning all night had taken its toll and she was hoping that tonight would not be another repeat. As soon as the house was clear, Rose and Mickey sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea discussing the day's events…Rose telling Mickey about the interesting rehearsal she had with the male actor, Jake, who had been hired for the video and Mickey filling Rose in on the unusual fluctuations in the atmosphere they had been picking up at Torchwood.

They had not seen instabilities like this since the Cybermen had found a way to travel between universes and Torchwood had yet to figure out the cause of it this time. As much as she wanted Mickey to believe that she was interested, Rose was too exhausted to care and excused herself to go to bed. She did not toss and turn, but instead fell straight into a very deep sleep…which also was very unusual these days.  Rose could not tell if minutes or hours had passed before she bolted upright in bed to the sound of the Tardis materializing. Rose saw that she was still sitting in her own bed, but after looking around her room, she noticed she was surrounded by a golden haze…then saw an image of herself standing at the foot of her bed.

"What's going on? Am I dreaming?" Rose said to the image, startled.

"I am the Tardis Voice Interface." the image said.

"Well this is a new one…why would I dream about you?" Rose wondered.

"This is not a dream. I have taken the form of the one that might be the most acceptable to you at this moment." the Tardis explained.

"I'm not in the Tardis! I'm not even in the same universe! How?" Rose asked.

"I am able to communicate with your subconscious through a gap in the universe that has yet to open and I wish to inform you of coming events." stated the Voice Interface.

"Ok…how is that possible? I thought the breach was sealed." Rose asked.

"There is another that wishes to open the gap and put both universes in great danger." said the image.

"Ya, I've been dreaming this same thing all week…next you're going to tell me the Doctor is coming back." Rose said annoyed.

"The Doctor will come to you, but will not be able to stay. When you hear the drum beat four times, you will be alone again." the Tardis said to Rose.

"What does that mean? Is something coming?" Rose asked, becoming more upset each time the image of herself spoke.

"You are not in danger, but you must stay in this universe or risk destroying future events. This will not be the last time you will see him. Remember, when the drum beats four times…" said the image as it faded away.

"Wait, what the hell does that mean?!" Rose screamed at the empty room before the room went dark again.

Suddenly Rose was woken by the feeling of someone shaking her.

"Rose, wake up. Everyone will be here in half an hour." said Mickey as he tried to shake Rose awake.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Mickey sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"You were yelling in your sleep again…"Mickey said to the sleepy Rose,

"Having that dream again?"

"I can't even remember, but ya…something about that Doctor again. That much I know." Rose said, not remembering a single moment of her dream.

"Well, you still must have slept pretty good this time…didn't hear you up at all last night. Well better get up now…got another busy day ahead of you." Mickey said.

"Ya, be down in a minute…" Rose said as she headed for the shower.


	4. Something Deep Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can feel, but I can't touch. Can never get too much. I hear you loud and clear, I've got nothing to fear. Your love will be my guide. I've never been this satisfied…It's something deep inside." ~ Billie Piper

As the Doctor set off in the direction of the Tyler mansion, all thoughts were on Rose…all of the good times they had together, all of the pain they had been through, and what he would possibly say to her when he saw her again. The last time he had set eyes on her, his Rose, he had almost told her that he loved her. As months passed, he began to think that maybe he wasn't meant to…maybe the universe knew that if he had told her how he truly felt, it would have made the pain all that much worse.

He had almost reconciled himself to the fact that maybe him and Rose were not meant to be forever…the Doctor wasn't meant to have a happy ending. That was his punishment for all pain he had caused to so many. Was he really getting a second chance now? Something about this was beginning to feel too good to be true, but at the same time, the Doctor was trying really hard not to get his hopes up.

Walking up the street to the Tyler mansion, the Doctor stopped in front of a large black iron gate. He expect to see a shiny black Lexus with a license plate reading 'Pete 1' parked in front, but instead he saw multiple expensive cars and what looked like black equipment vans and a food truck parked along the entire driveway and in the lawn. Not wanting to alert anyone before he could check out the situation, he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the locked gate…it opened with a click. As the Doctor walked up the long gravel driveway and approached the mansion, he could hear loud music coming from inside…it sounded like Rose's voice singing.

_" _The third time was just as sweet, boy you make my life complete…every thought and motion. It's just hard telling you, but everything I feel is true."__

Curious, he walked up to a side window at the back of the mansion and peered in to see what was going on. The room was filled with people and equipment…and it looked like they were in the middle of filming a scene.

"Ah, this must be where Rose is filming her music video." the Doctor deduced.

He saw what he assumed was the Director off to the right behind the camera and he smiled when he realized who he was focused on.

"And cut!" the Director yelled, "That was great Rose. Everyone, take 15 while we change sets. Rose, change for the next scene."

At that moment, he saw the back of a blond girl walk by the window, dressed in gold from head to toe, and his hearts skipped a beat. That was Rose…and he was so close to her.  He walked back around to the front of the house and as the Doctor approached the front door, it was opened by a large bald, muscular man dressed all in black. He had expected an older gentleman dressed in a butler's uniform...not a security guard.

"Who are you?" the large man asked, "No press allowed."

The Doctor was taken back at first, but then remembered something and felt around in his jacket pocket.

"Uh, I'm not press. I'm a friend of the family…see," he said as he held out the psychic paper for the security guard to look at.

"Fine, you can come in, but you'll have to wait to see Rose. She's getting ready to begin filming again. Just stand in the back of the room for now." the guard said to him.

"No problem," and the Doctor entered the house, sweeping pass the guard and making his way to the back room.

As he stepped foot into the back of the mansion, he noticed several men securing a large glass wall to the floor and ceiling and someone else he did not expect to see.

"Alright, 5 minutes people!" the young woman shouted.

"Martha? What?!" the Doctor said stunned as he walked over to her, "Martha! What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? What do you think I'm doing here? I'm working. And you are?" Martha said to the Doctor with no recollection in her eyes.

Of course, he suddenly remembered…this wasn't the Martha he knew. This was the parallel Martha. And apparently in this universe, she was the assistant to the Director?

"Uh, John Smith," he stated.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. Please just stand in the back." she said to him as she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Ok, places people!" the director shouted, as he saw Martha come running back into the room.

"Sir, there's a problem with Jake. He's throwing up in the back." she told the director.

Jake was the actor hired to be in the music video with Rose and now was not a good time for him to decide to get sick.

"Shit," he said as he slammed his arm on his chair, "where's the stand-in?"

"I'll get him." she told him, running off again.

The Doctor couldn't help but overhear this conversation. He didn't think anything of it and just tried to stand out of the way, watching what was going on and waiting for Rose to come back out. To his surprise, he saw Martha running up to him.

"There you are! Looks like you're in now." she says to him with a huff.

"Well, suit's the wrong color, but we'll fix that quick. The suit's in the dressing room...run and get changed quickly so we can get started." she said, pointing to a room off to the left.

"Um, excuse me? I think you've got the wrong..." he began very confused, but was cut off.

Apparently, she thought the Doctor was the stand-in.

"Jake is sick in the back," she said, "so now the stand-in has to fill in for him. You look perfect, other than the suit. Hair is great."

"Sorry, I'm not the...wait, what's wrong with my suit? I like my suit!" he said to her, looking down at his brown pin-striped suit.

"That's not the suit that was decided on for the video." Martha said, beginning to lose patience.

"And who made that decision?" he asked annoyed.

"The only thing Rose was very specific about was the look for the video. She wanted the suit you have on, but we didn't think it would pop enough on the screen. The only other color she would be willing to have is the blue suit. The hair is perfect, but the suit is not. So please go change...we're on a tight schedule!" she said to him as her voice began to raise.

The Doctor walked off to the room on the left and saw his Tardis blue suit hanging on a hook against the wall, with his maroon t-shirt underneath. Apparently Rose had chosen a look for the actor in the video that had looked very much like him...spiked hair and blue suit.

"Well..." he thought as he began to rub his neck, still dumbfounded as to what was happening. How did he get himself into this? He was just supposed to watch. He didn't know what to do and this wasn't how he wanted to let Rose know that he was here. She would see him standing there and he wouldn't know how to explain things to her. However, seeing how the actor was sick, her video would be ruined if he didn't fill in.

"Blimey..." he thought. He decided what the hell and changed into his blue suit.

As he walked out of the dressing room, hands in his pockets, Martha was waiting and staring at her watch.

"Perfect!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and led him over to a couch in the middle of the set. The couch was a modern-styled, black leather couch with chrome legs. Behind the couch was a grey-silver wall, accented along the edges with blue lighting. 10 feet in front of the couch was a white glass privacy wall. As the Martha led him to the couch, she told him what he was supposed to do.

"Ok, so here's what you'll do. You need to sit in the middle of couch and you'll have both arms stretched out on the top of the couch behind you. Now remember that this scene is supposed to be a fantasy to you. She is your fantasy woman, so we need your expression to look almost smug. We need you to be on time with the cues. Right after the camera man yells 'Rolling', the music will start. There will only be a few seconds after the music starts before you'll hear the singing and you'll then pick up the remote next to you there and point it at the glass wall in front of you. Now, this glass is privacy glass, so when you hit that button, it will turn clear and Rose and the dancers will already be on the other side. When they turn around to face you, you will walk up to the glass and place both hands on the glass and lean into it, like you're trying to get a closer look at her on the other side. At that point, Rose will walk up to the glass facing you and will also put her hands on the glass on the opposite side of yours. Then we'll cut with you two looking at each other. You got all that?"

The Doctor nodded "Yup, got it."

It wouldn't be too difficult for him to act so intrigued while watching Rose, because he really was. He felt that smug half-smile smirk creeping onto his face as he thought about the scenario and stretched his arms out on the top of the couch behind him.

"That's perfect," she said "keep that look! Alright people, ready!"

At that moment, he looked over as he saw Rose walk out from another room off to the left with 4 other females, who he assumed were the dancers. She didn't see him sitting there because she was laughing with one of the other girls, but she looked beautiful. Her hair was more golden blond than he remembered, smooth and shining with gentles wave in it. She was tanned and barefoot with tight gold pants and a shimmering ivory-colored, backless top that wrapped around her neck and was cut clear down to her waist. A lump formed in his throat and he suddenly got nervous…he'd never seen her quite like that before. It was definitely a departure from her usual hoodie and jeans, which he liked as well.

"Places people!" the director yelled. Rose and the dancers walked onto the set and took their places on the other side of the glass wall. The Doctor could see their shadows through the glass and he smirked, then heard that camera man yell "Rolling!" There was no getting out of it now. Whether he liked it or not, Rose would soon know that he was in this universe and this was how he was making his entrance. The Doctor could see the shadows of Rose and the other dancers starting into their choreography on the other side of the glass. The music started and it was another dance song. The director yelled "And action!" It was only a few seconds until the lyrics started and then the Doctor picked up the remote and aimed it at the white glass. He pressed the button on the remote and the glass turned clear. There was Rose. In the middle of all of the other dancers with her back to him.

As she sang along with the recording, _"I can feel, but I can't touch. Can never get too much. I hear you loud and clear, I've got nothing to fear. Your love will be my guide. I've never been this satisfied…It's something deep inside,"_ he saw Rose press her hands to her body and begin sliding them towards her hips moving back and forth, as she flipped her head back with the music.

Rose and the rest of the dancers moved through the choreography, which had them dancing and moving so much that Rose couldn't get a clear view of the man, the actor dressed as the Doctor. As she turned around to face the man on the other side of the glass, she couldn't help but be surprise at how very much this actor did indeed look like the Doctor. They had been through multiple rehearsals, but she didn't remember the resemblance being this strong. Now, with the entire costume, it was uncanny. Same sexy hair, same sexy suit…and he was even thin like the Doctor.

She didn't remember this actor being that thin before, though. She watched this man get up from the couch and walk towards her, pressing his hands to the glass and leaning closer to her. She slowly walked up to the glass with a sultry and confident look on her face and the words flowing from her mouth. Rose slammed her hands to the glass, the man's hands pressed to hers on the other side. As soon as she saw his face and looked into his eyes, she froze…realization flooding over her. Oh my god, it is him! On the other side of the glass, with his hands pressed to hers, was the Doctor looking into her eyes and smiling at her.

"Cut!" the director yelled, "Rose that was perfect."

But Rose couldn't hear anyone, she could only see the Doctor staring at her and she couldn't move.

"Rose" the Doctor said to her and tears began falling from her eyes, hands still pressed to the glass.

"D-Doctor?" she stammered.

"Is it really…" she couldn't get out the rest.

"It's me Rose…" his eyes still piercing through her.

Her hand went to her mouth and more tears fell. The Doctor walked around the glass wall to her, as she turned to face him. He grabbed Rose, pulling her close to him, as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other…Rose crying into his shoulder.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you so much, Doctor," she was able to get out through her sobs. At that moment, nothing but joy filled both of them. They were back in each other's arms and neither of them wanted to let go. Every person in the room was now focused on Rose and the Doctor.


	5. I Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to tell you of a secret I keep, how I get with you when the world's asleep. I can't wait for the long day to end, then I can be back in your arms again. When I close my eyes you are by my side and I can picture us together. Every night I pray there will be a way we can make it last forever." ~ Billie Piper

It felt like they had been standing there for hours before Rose lifted her head up to look at the Doctor.

"I can believe you're here. How?" Rose asked the Doctor, tears finally beginning to subside.

"There was a gap." he said as he raised a hand to Rose's face to wipe away her tears.

"Ah hem," the Director cleared his throat in attempt to gain attention. Forgetting what was going on around her, Rose turned her head, startled.

"Uh, sorry…" she said to the Director, "Can we have a few minutes?"

"Fine," the Director said waving his hand, "but we really need to stay on schedule if we're going to finish on time tonight."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, walked into the make-shift dressing room and closed the door. Rose just stared at him, images of their last meeting flashing in her mind. He still looked the same.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." the Doctor said.

"I've been dreaming that you'd come back, but I can't believe you're really here." Rose said.

The Doctor explained to Rose what happened as he wrapped his arms around her again, "The Tardis sensed some kind of gap in the universe and was able to get through."

"So, you're here by accident?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think she brought me here on purpose." he said.

"On purpose? What for?" Rose said, questioning the Doctor.

He looked down into her eyes, "To find you."

Rose didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and she still was finding it hard to believe that she wasn't dreaming…but there he was…his arms holding her tight to him. She looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Well then…hello." she said to him with a smile.

"Hello," he said back with a larger smile. There was a pause and he began to look sad.

"Rose, I…I never got to…I mean, you know how I…" he tried to tell her how he had been feeling, but didn't know how to say it.

"I know." Rose said.

"I never thought I'd be able to see you again." he was able to get out.

"Me either…" she sighed.

The Doctor brought his hand up to her face, staring into her eyes and cupping her cheek for a moment, then moving his hand down to her chin. He pulled her face closer to his and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Rose returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. When they both pulled away, Rose smiled and let out a giggle. The Doctor smiled widely at her, cupping her cheek in his hand again to look at her face, but were then startled by a knock at the door….it was Martha.

"You guys almost finished?" Martha asked through the door. Rose felt the Doctor sigh at the interruption and laughed.

"She's not very patient in this universe is she." he said quietly.

"What, you know her in the other universe?" Rose asked, confused.

"Um, yes…she's sort of been traveling with me…a bit." he admitted. R

ose had to admit to herself that she thought she would be upset that he moved on so quickly, but she was happy that he had someone. He wasn't the kind of man that should be left on his own too long, but it was ironic he happened to be traveling with Martha Jones.

"I'm glad you have someone, Doctor." she said to him, trying to smile.

He gave her a sad, guilty smile.

"Hello? I said…you guys almost done?" Martha yelled again when she didn't get a response.

"Ya, be out in a minute." Rose yelled.

"You ready for your next scene?" Rose teased the Doctor.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Well, you're in the video now. You gotta finish it with me!" Rose laughed.

He let out a large sigh, like a child being told to do his chores.

"I don't have to dance, do I?" he whined.

Rose let out another laugh, "No dancing Doctor, but you do have to hold me a bit."

He nodded, "I can do that!" And they walked back out to finish the rest of the video shoot.

It was almost 10 pm and filming for the music video had just ended. Everyone else had gone home and Rose and the Doctor were alone on the sofa in the music room, suddenly noticing the lack of noise.

"It's awfully quiet around here…where's the family? Thought Jackie would have slapped me or something by now…" the Doctor said.

"Italy. With everything going on around the house lately, they thought they'd take a long vacation. They'll be home next week. Mickey's been staying with me while they're gone. Matter of fact, he should be home any minute now." Rose explained.

"Why? Where's he gone?" asked the Doctor.

"Working…he works for Torchwood now with Dad." Rose said.

"Ya, about Torchwood…I thought you were working there as well? How did you end up a pop star?" the Doctor inquired, popping his "p" to make an impact.

"Well," Rose began to say, but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"Rose? You home?" they heard Mickey call out.

"I'll tell ya later," she said to the Doctor, "Ya, in here Mickey!"

"Rose, you won't believe what we…" Mickey started as he rounded the corner into the music room, freezing in the doorway when he saw who Rose was sitting with.

"Oh my god! Doctor!" he yelled, stunned.

"Mickey! Hello!" the Doctor said as he ran over to Mickey and lifted him up into a hug.

"Ok, you can let go now…" Mickey said uncomfortably to the Doctor.

"How did you…where did you come from?!" he asked.

"Tardis found a gap in the universe and here I am!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I need to sit down…" Mickey said, taking a seat in a chair next to the sofa.

The Doctor sat back down on the sofa next to Rose to explain about their day and by the end of his story, Mickey was still stunned.

"You…in a music video?! I'd like to see that!" Mickey said disbelieving.

"Oh you will," Rose laughed, "As soon as it's finished!"

"Oi!" yelled the Doctor.

"Ok, well I'll leave you too alone then," Mickey said as he stood to leave, "You sleeping here then Doctor?"

"Yup, staying right here." said the Doctor.

"Alright then…" he said as he bumped fists with the Doctor as he left, "see ya later, boss!"

The Doctor turned back to look at Rose, grabbing her hand in his.

"So Doctor, what happens now?" Rose asked, staring at her hand that was now holding the Doctor's.

"Don't know…" he said with a large sigh.

The topic hadn't been brought up yet, but it had been in the back of both of their minds. The Doctor had no intentions of leaving without Rose, if she wanted to go with him that is. But then what about her family and her new career? At one point she had been willing to give all of that up to stay with him, but the Doctor was having doubts as to whether she still felt that way. Maybe now that she had time in this universe in her new life, she wouldn't feel the same way anymore. He could decide to stay in this universe with her, but that would mean no working Tardis…no more traveling. Turning to look Rose in the eyes, he told her the options.

"Rose, I can stay in this universe with you, but there won't be any more traveling…the Tardis won't be able work properly in this universe. You remember what happened to her the last time?" he asked and she nodded.

"But…if you come back with me to the other universe, then there is the possibility that you will never be able to see your family or Mickey again…your career, all of it will be gone." he looked at her seriously.

Rose paused to think for a moment, "Like I said, I made my decision a long time ago, Doctor. I told you forever and I meant it." she said as she squeezed his hand with a smile.

"Still, there are consequences with either decision and I would feel much better about it if you would take some time to think it through." he told her.

"If I decide to stay here, would you go back?" she asked him.

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere without you. If you decide to stay here, then I'll stay here. It's your decision, but please think about it first."

"Ok, Doctor." she said reassuringly.

After a cup of tea, the Doctor had noticed that Rose was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her off the sofa, "you need to sleep."

"I suppose you're right." she said with a yawn.

Quite honestly, the Doctor wasn't ready to let the day end yet, but he could tell she was exhausted and walked her up to her room. Her room in the mansion had a large mahogany four-poster bed with a purple floral comforter, hardwood floors and a purple area rug all facing a large bay window that overlooked the back of the property. To Rose, it still wasn't home.

"I'm gonna change." she said as she walked into her large walk-in closet and in no time at all she was back in pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"What are you going to do then?" Rose asked as she crawled in under her covers.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up." he said smiling at Rose.

"Good, just no blowing up the appliances again!" she pointed a finger at him.

"Ugh, fine…" he said as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"And in case you decide to sleep, there's a guest room across the hall." she told him.

"Ok. Goodnight, Rose." he said.

"Goodnight, Doctor." she said as he left, closing the door behind him.

The Doctor decided to head into the kitchen to find a banana and saw Mickey sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea.

"Can't sleep?" the Doctor asked Mickey.

"Doctor, hey…" said Mickey as he turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, "Nah, haven't gone to bed yet. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Oh, you know me…I don't sleep much. Just making sure Rose is getting some sleep." said the Doctor as he walked over and sat down at the table opposite Mickey.

"Ya, she doesn't get much sleep anymore. Too many dreams she says." said Mickey.

"What dreams?" asked the Doctor.

"All sorts…about you, me, Pete and Jackie…mostly you though. She says she keeps hearing you calling to her in her sleep, then she thinks she hears the Tardis and wakes up. I can hear her screaming in her sleep sometimes from my room."

"How long has she been like this?" asked the Doctor.

"Since she got stuck here. Hasn't sleep through a single night. That's why I've been staying with her while Pete and Jackie are gone…she's too scared to be left alone. I think she's afraid no one will come back. Thing is Doctor…I'm glad your back and all. It's nice to see her happy again, but what's going to happen to her now? Are you going to take her back with you?" Mickey asked.

"That's her decision, but if she wants to go with me…then, I'm not leaving without her. Or I might just stay here with her." the Doctor said seriously.

"You say that now, but look what happened last time. I know you didn't leave her on purpose, but she lost you anyway and she was crushed." Mickey said concerned.

"Mickey, I promise you…I will do everything in my power to make sure I don't hurt her again."

"Alright, you better. Well I'm off to bed then. You sure you're alright here?" asked Mickey.

"Ya, I'll be fine." said the Doctor. "Night, Doctor." Mickey said as he headed off to his guest room.

The Doctor walked into the music room and plopped down on the leather sofa him and Rose had been sitting on earlier. He was now very worried about Rose, if she was going through anything like what he was going through. The Doctor didn't sleep much in the first place, but when he did, he always dreamt of Rose. When he would wake and realize she was gone, he never wanted to go back to sleep…the dreams were becoming too painful and now he was sleeping even less then he used to. Now, Rose was in just as much pain and he knew that it was his fault, but he didn't know how to fix it.

Hopefully over time, she would be able to rebuild her trust in people and return to the happy Rose she used to be. As the Doctor looked around the room at the large black grand piano in the corner and the guitars hanging on the wall, he couldn't help but think about different her life was here…without him. She had a loving family, great friends, money and a career now, but according to Mickey she was still miserable. At least she had people to try and help her through it…he had no one. Martha was wonderful, but she didn't understand. Rose needed him and he needed her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her cd that he had bought earlier that day and stared at her image on the cover. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, thinking to himself that most of the songs on her album were probably about him…he knew her too well. Thinking that maybe listening to her songs might help him understand what she was going through after losing him, he walked over to a cd player on a large entertainment center and popped in her cd. He walked back over to the sofa and sat down as the first song began to play…it was a slow song.

_"Can you feel it, tell me can you feel it? I believe it's real._

_It's time to tell you of a secret I keep, how I get with you when the world's asleep. I can't wait for the long day to end, then I can be back in your arms again. When I close my eyes you are by my side and I can picture us together. Every night I pray there will be a way we can make it last forever._

_I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. Swear I can really feel it, swear I can really feel it._

_I don't mind living in a fantasy world. I know how it feels to be your girl and hear you say the sweetest things soft and low. I never want to wake up and let you go, no. When I close my eyes you are by my side and I can picture us together. Every night I pray I will find a way to make it last forever._

_I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. I dream I'm dancing with you until we lose control. I dream you're loving me with all your heart and soul. Swear I can really feel it, swear I can really feel it._

_Someday soon I'm gonna make this dream come true. I can't deny that I'm so into you. I want you so that I forgot to breathe. The feeling grows so strong I believe…it's real. Every night I pray there will be a way we can make it last forever._

_I dream I'm dancing with you and I can really move. I dream you're kissing me and I can really feel it. I dream I'm dancing with you until we lose control. I dream you're loving me with all your heart and soul. I believe it's real."_

When the song ended, a tear fell from the Doctor's eye. It seemed she was going through the same pain he was. He walked over and shut off the rest of the cd, putting it back in his pocket. Maybe with time, they could help each other get back to normal. Just then, the Doctor heard a scream come from Rose's bedroom and he ran up the stairs to her room. Mickey was coming out of his room at the same time to check on Rose, but when back to bed when the Doctor said he would check on her instead. The Doctor cracked open Rose's door and heard what sounded like moans of pain coming from her bed.

He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed next to her, "Rose?"

Rose woke startled, "Doctor?"

"I'm hear Rose. You were screaming. Are you ok?" he asked.

Sitting up and hugging the Doctor, her eyes began to tear up…she was just happy he was still there.

"Ya I'm fine. I don't sleep very well these days…" she told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"No, I'll be alright…but, will you stay with me Doctor?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he said.

He took off his jacket and tie and threw them over a chair, then kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Rose. He pulled her closer to him and she curled up in a ball at his side, soon falling fast asleep. With his arms wrapped around Rose, the Doctor soon fell into a deep sleep as well…both of them sleeping much better than they had in a long time.


	6. She Wants You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen her expression when she looks in your direction. It's there in her eyes. You say there's no connection, you don't think that's her intention. Baby, you must be blind. I know that she wants you." ~ Billie Piper

The next morning, the Doctor laid in bed for hours next to Rose waiting to wake her up, "Rose! Rise and shine!"

"Ugh…" he heard her moan as she pulled her covers up over her head.

"Rose…" the Doctor said again as he shook her awake.

"What?!" she whined sleepily.

"Why are you awake already?" she asked.

"The morning is the best part of the day, Rose! So many possibilities for the day ahead!" he exclaimed.

"I finally get the best night's sleep I've had in months and you wake me up…" she said as she turned to look at her clock, "at 7 am?!"

"Oh, come on Rose…get out of bed," he pleaded.

"Fine, why don't you go make breakfast and I'll be down when I'm done getting ready." Rose said.

"As long as you're going to actually get up…" he said as he stood up.

"Yup, getting up now…" she said.

"Alright, come down when you're ready." the Doctor said as he left the room.

Rose rolled over and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Rose woke to the Doctor yelling for her from the kitchen, "Rose! Are you ready yet?"

Rose grunted to herself as she flipped off the covers and pulled herself out of bed. The Doctor set a stack of pancakes on the table as Rose walked in.

"I thought you were getting ready?" he asked, noticing her still disheveled appearance.

"I was getting ready to go back to sleep…" she said to him annoyed.

"I don't understand why you humans need so much sleep." he said to her.

"Because we don't have the same amount of energy as Time Lords." she retorted.

"So what are we doing today?" the Doctor asked her.

"I have to meet Martha and the dancers at the studio at noon for rehearsal." Rose informed him.

"Martha? I thought she was just the assistant to the director?" he asked.

"No, Martha is actually my choreographer. She sort of became the assistant yesterday because his actual assistant didn't make it." Rose explained.

"What's she like in the other universe?" she asked him.

"Brilliant. She's studying to be a doctor. I met her at the hospital when I was checking out a Plasmavore. So, you guys get along then?" the Doctor asked.

"Ya, Martha's great." Rose said.

The Doctor smiled, relieved. He always wondered how her and Martha would get along and was happy to know that a friendship was possible.

"Doctor, since we've got some time this morning before rehearsal, can we see the Tardis?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled widely, "Of course you can, Rose Tyler."

45 minutes later, after a shower and a change of clothes, Rose bounced back downstairs with her hair in a ponytail, black jogging pants, a pink tank top and hoodie, and black sneakers. The Doctor was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs bouncing on his heels.

"Ready?" she said.

The Doctor took her hand in his, but before they could head for the door, Rose stopped him.

"Doctor, we're going to have to drive this time." Rose said.

"What happened to walking?" the Doctor asked.

"If we walk, we'll get hounded by paparazzi…in case you haven't noticed, my family's sort of famous in this world." Rose explained.

"Oh, right! Off we go then!" said the Doctor as he reached for Pete's car keys lying on the table next to the door.

"Uh, Doctor? I'm driving. Dad would kill you if he found out you drove his car!" Rose smirked.

"I'll have you know, Rose, I'm a wonderful driver!" the Doctor said.

"You can't even park the Tardis properly…hand 'em over!" Rose said as she held out her hands for the keys.

With a huff, the Doctor gave up the car keys. Rose parked around the corner from the Tardis.

"Come on, we're almost there…" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the car.

Rose gasped as they rounded the corner. There she was…the blue Police Box.

"Would you like to do the honors?" the Doctor asked.

She smiled at him, took off the key she had been wearing and opened the door. Rose felt her heart jump as she stepped back through the doors and walked up to the console. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" she said with a huge grin and turned to face the Doctor, who was still standing by the door. He smiled when he saw how happy she was.

"The Doctor…in the Tardis…with Rose Tyler," he said to her beaming.

"As it should be," she said to him, "My room still there?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yup, right were you left it." he said as she took off down the hallway.

Rose stopped in front of her door, running her fingers over the pink rose on the front. As she opened the door and looked around her room, she felt sad. The Doctor followed Rose and sat down on the end of the bed next to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Ya…it's just…this is home. This bedroom, my old bedroom back at that flat with mum…that was home. This universe is not." she said.

Rose turned to look at the Doctor, "I'm going back with you." she said decidedly.

The Doctor looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure Rose? You might never see your family again."

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, "Can we just wait till they get back…so I can say goodbye?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Doctor, what about Martha?" she asked him.

"Martha…right. Well, how would you feel about her coming with us?" he asked.

"I'd love it, but…" she said, "you sure she wouldn't mind me being around? I mean…I don't know what you guys have been up to since I left."

"I can show if you like." he said.

"Show me?" she asked.

"My memories." he said.

"You mean by going into my mind?" she asked.

"Well, it'd be faster than telling you, but I will be able to see yours as well." he said.

"Ok, do it." she said.

"You sure? Letting someone enter your mind can be a bit overwhelming." he told her.

"Yes, I'm sure." she said.

"Ok, turn to me." he said as they both shifted to face each other.

"Remember, if there is anything you don't want me to see, just picture a door…I won't look. Close your eyes." he said as he placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes.

Rose gasped. She felt like she was suddenly swimming through the Doctor's mind and she saw every moment of her time with him. She felt every ounce of sadness that he felt when he lost her. She saw his encounter with Donna Noble and couldn't help but smile at the ginger-haired woman. Rose saw every moment of the Doctor's time with Martha as well…the moment they met and every adventure they had taken.

Rose could see every emotion in Martha's eyes when she looked at him. Martha was in love with the Doctor and saw every bit of pain she felt when the Doctor mentioned Rose. Rose could tell…she knew the signs. She also saw that the Doctor was purposely choosing to ignore it. Rose was suddenly filled with sympathy for Martha; after all, she knew how it felt.

"She's in love with you Doctor." she said out loud. The Doctor stopped, startled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he took his fingers away.

"Martha…she loves you. I can tell." Rose said to him.

"Doctor, I know that look in her eyes…I've been there. And I know you know it too." she told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said to her.

"Alright then, have it your way…" she said looking down at her watch, "it's 11:30 already and we gotta be at the studio by 12."

Rose walked back out to the console and left the Doctor standing uncomfortably in her room.

"Doctor? You coming?" she yelled. He walked out the door after her.

During the ride to the studio, Rose had tried to get the Doctor to talk about Martha's feelings and he continued to play dumb. She knew she would have to do something big to get him to come clean. Rose spent the rest of the ride writing out lyrics to a new song idea in her head. Martha was the first person Rose and the Doctor saw when they reached the studio and the Doctor was now visibly uncomfortable at the sight of her. Rose smiled to herself…she could tell she was right. Rose gave Martha a large hug and slipped her arm through hers, leaving the Doctor to walk behind them.

"Everyone here yet?" Rose asked her.

"Yup here and ready to go." Martha said.

Walking into a large dance studio, there were instruments and equipment everywhere… and 8 male dancers. The Doctor was suddenly very jealous.

"Doctor, this is going to take a while. You gonna be ok hanging out here?" Rose asked him.

"Yup, fine and dandy!" he said smiling largely at her.

"Ok, well there's some chairs over there if you want to sit. I have to get started." she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys!" Rose said as she turned and walked over to the dancers.

"Hey, Rose!" they yelled.

"Alright," Martha yelled as she clapped her hands, "so you each have the playlist for tomorrow's show. We're going to run through the choreography for each song till we're sure everyone's got it down. Got it?" Martha asked everyone.

"Got it!" Rose and the dancers yelled.

"Let's get started then." she clapped her hands again.

The Doctor spent the next 4 hours watching Rose and had to admit that he never realized before just how talented she was. Rose stopped to catch her breath, "Martha…let's take a break again."

"Alright everyone…take 15." Martha yelled.

The Doctor stood up and smiled when Rose walked over to him and handed her a bottle of water.

"So what do ya think?" she asked him.

"You look amazing. You'll be fantastic tomorrow." he said to her.

"Hope so…" she said, "so, what do you think of Martha? She's great, yeah?"

"Rose…stop it," he said, tilting his head down to give her a warning look.

"Oh come on Doctor…it's obvious! Why won't you just admit that I'm right?" Rose teased him.

"Because I don't want to…" he said.

The Doctor didn't want to admit that he knew she was right.

"Ugh, you can be so daft sometimes!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Do you like her then?" Rose asked.

"Not like that…you know you're the only one that I…" he said until his throat caught.

"That you what, Doctor?" she pressed.

The Doctor didn't respond to her question, just raised one eyebrow and gave her his 'You already know" look. Rose laughed.

"Fine, I'll prove it." as she turned to walk towards Martha.

The Doctor tried to grab her arm to stop her, but Rose jumped from him, laughing.

"Martha?" Rose called as she walked over to her, turning to grin at the Doctor.

"Ya?" Martha turned.

"What do you think of the Doctor?" Rose asked her.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked confused.

"Well, he's having an early mid-life crisis…I'm trying to boost his self-esteem." Rose lied.

"You think he's good looking don't you?" she asked.

"Ya he's gorgeous…great hair! Honestly, if he wasn't yours I'd have a go myself…not that I'm going to though. Sorry…" Martha admitted.

Rose smiled at her, "Nah, that's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Thanks!"

Martha laughed, "No problem."

Rose walked over to the Doctor smiling widely, "See, told you I was right. She wants you in this universe too, Doctor." she said, poking him in the chest.

"She does not, now stop it." he said.

"Denial! I know how I'll get you to listen…" she said as she walked back over to Martha.

"Martha, remember that new dance number we went through last week? Well, I've put some lyrics to it and I was hoping we could run through it once. Sort of a surprise for him…" Rose said to her quietly.

"Sure, we'll give it a go. Then we got one more song to run through after that." Martha told her.

Rose walked over to the group of male dancers.

"Hey boys!" Rose yelled as she smiled deviously to the Doctor.

She laughed to herself when she saw the Doctor become visibly jealous at her close proximity to the large group of men.

"So I put some lyrics to that new dance we went through last week and I'd like to see how it works. Mind running through it once?" she asked the group.

"Sure." they said.

Rose walked over to a large synthesizer on the side of the room and hit a few buttons. Rose gave the Doctor another devious glance as she threw her hoodie on the floor and walked to the middle of the room where the dancers were waiting. He sat back down and folded his arms to protest. Rose and the dancers started as the music came on…another dance song.

_"I know she wants, I know she wants you. Boy I know you better than you think you know yourself, I know where you're coming from. Seeing you together and I swear I can tell…there's something going on. I've seen her expression when she looks in your direction. It's there in her eyes. You say there's no connection; you don't think that's her intention. Baby, you must be blind._

_I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. I know it instinctively. I know that she wants, I know she wants you. I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. You say you're in love with me._

_Boy you think I'm crazy, you say she don't mean a thing…that I'm the one for you. She just wants your body baby, she don't give a damn…what I've been going through. She wants satisfaction, to be center of attraction. It's clear to me. She needs no imitations; she's got such determination baby. You still don't see._

_I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. I know it instinctively. I know that she wants, I know she wants you. I know that she wants you, she wants you, she wants you. You say you're in love with me._

_I've seen her expression when she looks in your direction. It's there in her eyes. You say there's no connection, you don't think that's her intention. Baby, you must be blind. I know that she wants you."_

When the performance was finished, Rose froze in the middle of the floor surrounded by the male dancers. The Doctor was trying desperately to make Rose think he was very irritated, but that failed when he saw the large smile spread across her face…aimed in his direction. He turned away from her gaze and couldn't help by smile…Rose was always very good at getting her point across and he had to hand it to her…that was brilliant. The Doctor turned his head back to see Rose walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, you made your point." he said to her.

"So are you ready to admit that I'm right?" she asked him.

"Yes, you're right…I know Martha fancies me. Why are you so insistent about this?" he asked her.

"Doctor, I only want you to realize how hard it must be for her. I know how it feels to be in her shoes and sometimes that big Time Lord brain of yours can be oblivious to other people's feelings. Do you have any idea how it feels for a girl to constantly be reminded that the bloke she spends every moment with doesn't feel the same way about her?" she questioned him.

He didn't know what to say to her, just sighed.

"I saw how much you were hurting when you lost me, but you're treating her like she's a rebound. Please just be careful." she told him.

"I will." he responded.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Rose that was great!" Martha said as she walked up and put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose looked at the Doctor and smirked, "Ya, maybe I'll put it on the next album!" she said.

"Great idea! So we've got one more song to run through before we're done." she said leading Rose back to the floor.

"Alright everyone, last one!" Martha said with a clap.

As the group finished rehearsals for the day, Martha yelled to them, "So don't forget, we need everyone in Hyde Park tomorrow morning for sound check. Don't be late! I'll see everyone tomorrow."

Rose and the Doctor walked with Martha outside and exchanged hugs before leaving.

"Bye Martha, see you in the morning." Rose said as she got into the car.

"So…chips?" asked the Doctor as they drove away.

"Chips sound amazing! I'm starving!" Rose said.

"Guess chips are on me again?" Rose asked, smirking.

"No money, remember?" said the Doctor. "Tightwad!" Rose teased.


End file.
